There are numerous devices available for back support. Many such devices may be classified as simple back braces, as they brace the back by partially immobilizing it with a network of straps and rigid elements. Since the user often needs flexibility of movement, such restrictive braces are not very useful.
Other devices, which are more complex than back braces, have metal springs or tubes to assist the user in returning to an upright position after bending over. These "stoop-labor" type devices are likewise inadequate since they are uncomfortable, cumbersome, and not suitable for extended use. Furthermore, they cannot be easily worn under clothing to minimize embarrassment.
A recent example of a stoop-labor type device is an invention shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,648 issued to Webb on Jan. 20, 1998. It utilizes a vest having fiberglass rods located on the user's back to relieve strain from bending over. It falls short of being practical since it is bulky and does not allow the user to sit comfortably while wearing it.
Another recent example of a stoop-labor type device, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,944 issued to Hoffman on Jan. 19, 1999, employs metal springs to assist the user in restraightening. As in the above case, the Hoffman device is awkward, cannot be worn under clothing to minimize embarrassment, and cannot be used effectively in a sitting position.